The Awakening
by Isabelle1
Summary: Rory is 24 years old and three very sexy men enter her life and create chaos. Who are these men? Dean, Jess, and Tristan of course! Angst, romance, and a very hot and steamy love session with one them. COMPLETE
1. Ghost

Pairing: Rory and Dean (only for the first chapter)  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Ghost  
  
I knew Rory would graduate class valedictorian from Harvard. She put all her heart and soul into her schoolwork. In fact, she even put her heart and soul into my schoolwork. I would have never graduated from Boston University without her. She was the one who showed me that school could actually be interesting if you start out not hating it. We've now ready to face the world out there. Look at her, up on the stage giving the speech of a lifetime. Even with the silly cap and gown she looks beautiful. It's amazing that after six years of ups and downs, we're still together. I love her. I love everything about her. This is it, only if I have the courage to go through with it. What if she says no? What if we're too young?  
  
"Congratulations to the class of 2008, I hope for the best that life has to offer and hopefully our paths will meet again. Thank you." Rory beamed as the crowd gave her a standing ovation. She did it; her four years had been the best years of her life so far. She graduated as class valedictorian, had a devoted boyfriend, and everyone who knew her was so proud of her. She should be the happiest girl in the word but it felt like something in her life was missing. As she sat back down in her seat, she stared at the sea of people and wondered if Jess was still in her life, would things be different? A look of pain shot through her face and she realized that this was not the place to open old wounds. She scanned the mass of people and quickly spotted Dean, her mom, Luke, her dad, and her grandparents. Do I see tears in Luke's eyes? After Lorelia realized her feelings for Luke, he quickly became the father figure in Rory's life. Rory had the best of both worlds; she had a great mom and two fantastic dads.  
  
Dean cut through the crowd of people surrounding Rory and whispered something in her ear. Dean pulls her aside and there, in front of Rory's graduating class and everyone who mattered to them, he got down on one knee. The place hushed in a second and the focus shifts to Rory. A thousand pairs of eyes are focused on the girl who will either break this boy's heart or make him the happiest man on earth.  
  
"Rory, will you marry me?" Dean knew that Rory would say yes, there was no reason why she'd refuse his proposal. He had been her safety net for six years. He was the one she ran to when Jess crushed her world. He vowed to protect and care for her till the day he dies.  
  
"Yes." It came out more flat than intended. Sure she was happy but she wasn't sure if Dean was 'the one.' He had been her protector for so long that the passion subdued and everything they did was just 'the right thing to do.' Like this for instance, everybody expected them to get married and so here they were engaged to each other. There were no fireworks for her part; this was merely another phase in their relationship, nothing more. She wished she could give Dean her whole heart but the one she had was broken into a million pieces.  
  
They decided that the engagement would last a year so they could get a stable job, a place to live, and have enough time to prepare for the wedding. They moved to New York when a job offer at the New York Times was offered to Rory. Being a reporter for the NYTimes was dream job to have and to live in New York?! That's the best part of all. There was only one thing holding her back from total bliss. Jess. This is his hometown, what if he's still here? But New York is a big place and what are the chances of those two bumping into each other? Dean and Rory decide to rent an apartment not too far away the local high school where Dean teaches and the New York Times office. Six months have passed by and everything was going like clockwork. They both have steady jobs, their apartment had an amazing view of Manhattan, and the wedding planning was going smoothly.  
  
******** In the NYTimes office*********  
  
"Do you realize that you are a workaholic and you need to get a life?"  
  
"I do have a life but my story isn't done yet." Rory grumbled. David was right although she would never admit to it. She gave him an evil look but ended up breaking into a smile. She is overworked and her mind yelling "COFFEE" couldn't be ignored any longer.  
  
"I'm going to be the best boss in the world, Rory Gilmore, get out of here and get some rest!" said David lightly scolding her. Rory was a great reporter and such a sweet person. He hated seeing her like this. Once she sits down on her desk, you practically need a whole wrestling team to drag her away from her work. I do worry about her. Once in a while she zones out and is completely incoherent to anything that is happening around her. I hope her fiancé is treating her right. If I had a girl like that, I'll probably end my bachelor ways. But I would never do anything to jeopardize our professional relationship.  
  
"Actually that wouldn't be such a bad idea. Do you know how long its been since I've been to the bookstore? Not to mention that it has been exactly an hour since my last cup of coffee?" Rory knew that David hated her coffee addiction. But hey, what could she say? Coffee had been in her bloodstream since the day she was conceived. Her mother didn't cut back on the caffeine when she was pregnant, sure she had a few quirky personality traits, but she turned out normal, right?  
  
"Rory, how many times do I have to yell at you about chain-drinking?"  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Rory smiled mischievously. Rory got up from her seat and started to pack her things. I guess I have to finish my story when I get home. ::sigh:: Home, funny even though I've been living here for six months, it still doesn't feel like home. Stars Hollow will always be "home."  
  
"Don't forget the Galeki interview tomorrow." Like he needed to remind her. Rory never let this paper down.  
  
"What interview?" Rory said jokingly.  
  
"::Sigh:: just get out of here and don't come back till tomorrow!"  
  
"Fine, but you do realize that its only 2o'clock in the afternoon. Well, see you tomorrow David."  
  
"Take care Rory."  
  
**************** Bookstore*************  
  
Entering Barnes and Nobles, Rory let out a contented sigh knowing that this was the only place in the world that gave her ultimate bliss. She took a moment to scan the bookstore reveling in the fact that this whole place could be a substitute for heaven. She slowly made her way down the aisle running her fingers on the bindings of the books. Her finger stops involuntarily on "Howl." Even the little things still reminded her of Jess. She had totally forgot about that book, okay she didn't forget but it's not like it was constantly on her mind. Heading to another aisle, she turns the corner and finds herself staring at a very attractive young man completely absorbed with the book in his hand.  
  
Almost as if he felt her presence before he heard her gasp, he knew it was her. Unable to explain how he knew without looking at her or hearing her voice, he just knew. Pretending to be absorbed in a book that meant nothing to hem, he contemplated on what to do next. It's been a long time Rory, what are we going to do? Taking a deep breath, he slowly lifted his mysterious dark eyes to the young woman he left behind so many years ago. Six years had turned this innocent girl into the most beautiful woman he ever laid his eyes on. She still had that fresh face glow, the slender built, and the most electrifying blue eyes that can rival the clearest sky. But unlike the clearest blue sky, hers were clouded with pain and fear.  
  
Are you a ghost? If I blink, will you go away? No, he's real; a ghost couldn't make my temperature rise. After all this time, he's still the same way I remembered him to be. His hair still had that sexy tousled look and his chiseled body still looked like one owned by a god. There is a noticeable difference; he traded his favorite Metallica shirt for an impressive Armani suit. Not that this difference is a bad thing, he could rival any GQ models. Oh god, he's staring at me and to make matters worse, I'm staring right back. He's going to say something. I can't handle this. I don't want this. I'm engaged, I've moved on or have I? Rory panics and spins around trying to find the fastest route to the door.  
  
Seeing her turn, Jess closes the gap between them and lightly grabs her arm. His touch sends shivers down her spine and for a moment the world freezes. They stop breathing and thinking; only feeling. Feeling the electricity run through their bodies. Longing to kiss her, to hold her, to say a million apologies, Jess losses the courage. Letting his hand drop from her arm, he turns around and heads out the door.  
  
Rory watches Jess turn his back and walk out the door for the second time in her life. As quickly as he had appeared, he vanished at the same speed. She slowly sank to the floor feeling completely tired. She stares at the empty doorway hoping that he would come back. Jess, when will you stop torturing me. You left me once, why did you have to do it again? 


	2. Mistakes

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. Sorry I can't tell you if it's a Trory or J/R, you have to continue reading! I could tell you this, it definitely won't be a D/R! Enjoy this chapter even though it's short.  
  
A/N2: Tristan will probably make his grand appearance in the next chapter or the one after that.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Mistakes  
  
  
  
Jess practically ran once he got outside the bookstore. His mind was racing and the world around him was spinning. Completely exhausted he stops and finds himself in front of a small coffee shop. The place was lighted dimly matching perfectly with his mood. Finding a table in a dark corner of the room, he collapsed into the chair and let out a long sigh.  
  
Everyone there, or at least every female there were curious to see this strikingly handsome young man burst through the doors. But strangely enough, he was completely unaware of anybody there. He drifted in a corner unaware of the attention he was getting.  
  
"Can I take your order?" asked the waitress.  
  
"Just coffee, no sugar or cream please." Jess said automatically. He was in no mood for anything sweet; the bitter black liquid would suit him perfectly.  
  
The waitress walks away leaving Jess with the comfort of solitude.  
  
"Has he ever been here before? Look at him, not only is he the sexiest man that has walked into this coffeehouse all week, but from the looks of it, one of the wealthiest." Cooed the young waitress as her co-worker returned to the counter. This man is definitely eye-candy unfortunately his sad expression ruined the effect a little.  
  
"I wouldn't flirt to him if I were you. Can't you see that this guy is carrying some major baggage? I've seen his eyes, they look like they have experienced hell and back. Poor guy, I hope that whatever he's going through will work out."  
  
The two waitresses continue to stand idle behind the counter trying to imagine what was going on inside the head of this intriguing dark haired stranger.  
  
****** Inside the mind of Jess *******  
  
I should have at least said goodbye to her. No, I couldn't have done that. I was just too scared. Who could blame me? I was a naïve 17 years old boy whose life completely turned upside down in a short period of one year. Imagine being ripped away from your friends and being shipped off to the smallest town in the world. Live with a man who claims to be your uncle but you have never seen before in your life. Then when you think things couldn't get worse, heaven delivers me an angel. I didn't deserve her, I bet God just wanted me to look at her and think 'there's a girl that I will never have since I've been a jerk all my life.' But Rory was a flawed angel, she was created with a big heart. So big that to my undeserving being she, Rory Gilmore, actually fell in love with me. As lovesick as this might sound, I knew from the first moment I saw her; she was destined to rule my heart. The prophecy did came true, the one-year that we were together had enough passion and love to satisfy me for a lifetime. Although it's been a long time since I have physically touched her, she still occupied my mind and heart. What kind of idiot was I to have left her so suddenly in the most painful way imaginable?  
  
Even though I captured her heart, I had no place in her world. Her mother hated me, her grandparents disapproved of me, and the whole town thought I was the biggest loser. You're probably thinking, if the love was so fierce, why didn't I fight? Believe me, I fought. Some battles were won, others were lost, but the war continued without peaceful truce in sight. I was so tired of Rory trying to protect me. In fact she was tired too. They just didn't understand how much I loved her. There was an end to all of this, a one-way ticket out of Star's Hollow. At that time, I thought it was the best solution for our situation. Even though she was the best thing that has ever happened to me, I knew it was selfish to keep her. She deserves someone better than me, I mean, back then I was this annoying little prankster who had a defense wall that could rival the Great Wall of China. I know I hurt her and believe me, not a day passes without me sharing that same pain. If only I could turn back time…  
  
Seeing her today was like plunging a dagger into my heart. I just stood there and when I did get the courage to get close enough to touch her, I panicked. The electricity that I felt when I touched her skin left my mind numb. I lost my ability to speak let alone think. That was my opportunity to redeem myself of all my faults. I am so angry at myself, a simple hello would have at least broken the awkward silence. Now look at me, I'm sitting alone drowning my sorrows in my fifth cup of coffee. Damn Rory for getting me addicted. I hated coffee until I met her, in fact I hated the world before I met her. All the hatred in me left long ago, the only thing left in me is the void she left and the pain that I created.  
  
Jess slowly noticed the place was deserted and the sky outside was blackened with darkness. He didn't realize that he had devoted his whole day reminiscing about all the greatest moments he had shared with Rory as well as all the heartache that came afterwards. He slowly stood up, pulled out his wallet and paid for his bill. He made his sad exit through the doors and camouflaged with the shadows of the night. 


	3. A Little Harmless Flirtation

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Good news… Tristan's back! But for all the Jess lovers out there (myself included), you'll love the end of this chapter. I still can't tell you if Rory will end up with Jess or Tristan, be PATIENT! Thank you for the feedback!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
***********Espresso Cafe***********  
  
"Jake, I need that whole pot of coffee after what I went through today. So don't bother with individual cups, just place the coffee pot in front of me. Don't give me that look; I don't care if people think I'm crazy. And no, I won't scare the customers away!" exclaimed Rory. Why are all men in this world so damn difficult? Sitting down at her usual table by the window her eyes shift from one passer-by to another.  
  
"Rory? I placed that cup of coffee in front of you 10 minutes ago. I should be doing a victory dance behind the counter but from the look on your face, dancing is probably the last thing I should be doing. Tell Uncle Jake everything." Forgetting his waiter duties, Jake pulls up a chair and stares intently at this lonely broken woman. How can anyone hurt you like this?  
  
::sigh:: "I saw Jess today." Rory said coldly with a blank look on her face.  
  
"Is this the guy you were madly in love with oh-so-many years ago and one day you woke up and he was gone?" questioned Jake with a look of concern on his face. What could you have possibly have done to drive any guy away? What the hell was Jess thinking?  
  
"Yup, the one and only. You know what's the worst part about it; I think I'm still madly in love with him." Rory said guiltily looking down at the cold coffee in front of her.  
  
"Oh no," Jake said softly closing his eyes for a brief moment, "What about Dean?"  
  
"Well what about him? I'm still going to marry him; I like to remind you that I just saw Jess, nothing more." Rory said, trying to convince Jake as well as herself.  
  
"You know you shouldn't marry Dean or any guy with this much baggage in your heart."  
  
"Jess is part of my past, there is no way I can just erase him. He's a part of me."  
  
**********Across the room**********  
  
"Have you ever been in love?"  
  
"Man, are you trying to tell me that you're falling in love? I can't believe that this girl is getting to you, Lauren of all people." Scott said with a slightly disgusted tone.  
  
"Who?" Tristan asked with a puzzled look on his face, "Oh, it's not her; we broke up last week."  
  
"Then why are you asking me 'have you ever been in love?' You know I'm almost as bad as you when it comes to women, commitment, and the dreaded four letter word."  
  
"What do you mean 'almost as bad as me?'" Tristan said defensively.  
  
"You never date a girl longer than two weeks while I on the other hand can last for about a month. You treat women as accessories; the blonde blue eyed Barbie you had two weeks ago matched your silver jaguar, the sexy redhead matched your cherry red thunderbird. You're hopeless man."  
  
"That's why I'm asking you if you were ever in love."  
  
"Nope. Love has too many strings attached to it. Why the sudden question, has Tristan Dugrey finally found his heart?"  
  
"I left my heart in Hartford many years ago."  
  
"Then why question love."  
  
"Lately I've been getting these dreams about this girl I met when I was sixteen."  
  
"Please don't tell me more if it involves you losing your virginity."  
  
"Stop being so crude. This girl has always been in my head but lately I can't stop thinking about her. Everything seems to remind me of her."  
  
"So you think its love?"  
  
"I don't know! For all I know she could be overweight, mother of 5, married to a bagboy-er-bagman. Or she could be…"  
  
"Tristan? Earth to Tristan, I lost you buddy… don't follow the light, come back!" teased Scott with a stupid grin on his face.  
  
"She could be right in front of me. Am I hallucinating? Scott, turn around slowly and see if you see a beautiful brunette with electrifying blue eyes who has the whole Audrey Hepburn aura to her." Turning his face towards the wall, he props a menu on the table to try to cover his sexy trademark, his chaotic blonde hair.  
  
Scott turns around casually as if he were looking at the menu board above the counter. He sees a very attractive young woman sitting with a man with an apron. Sleek chestnut brown hair, a simple suit something that you'll find at J.Crew or Banana Republic, and a huge handbag with a copy of the Fountainhead sticking out of it. There was a glow to her, her smile was radiating and her eyes were stunning.  
  
"Damn, she's gorgeous…what the hell are you doing?" inquired Scott as he realized that his suave friend had turned back into a little pre-pubescent boy hiding from a girl. "Have we returned to fifth grade or something? Who is that girl…wait, she's not the girl we were just talking about?"  
  
Peeking out of the corner of the menu, Tristan gives him an annoyed look. "I need to get out of here!" hissed Tristan. Of all the places in New York to drink coffee, Tristan had to enter this place. Is this a coincidence or is Faith actually giving him a sign?  
  
*****************************************************  
  
(RORY & JAKE)  
  
"This is the most bittersweet story I've heard in a long time and for that coffee is on the house."  
  
Rory gave her close friend a happy smile, "Jake you know if you did not have a wife I'd marry you," joked Rory.  
  
"Giving you free coffee should not qualify me as 'the perfect husband' but I'll settle for 'perfect friend,'" teased Jake.  
  
"That you are my perfect friend," beamed Rory. "I have to head back to the office, thanks Jake. I'll see you tomorrow." Heading out the door, she stops and turns back to Jake. "Do have any advice to give to a lonely engaged woman who realized she's still in love with someone else?"  
  
"Flirt with someone hot, it'll make you feel better," said Jake grinning.  
  
"And where will I find this hottie?" Rory said as someone's muscular back collided into her.  
  
"Right in front of you," Jake whispered to himself as he noticed the guy who Rory just bumped into definitely had potential. I wonder if the Love Gods are having a little fun up in the heavens right now.  
  
***********************  
  
Tristan unsuccessfully bumps into someone realizing that his flawless escape route had failed him miserably. He cringed as he spun around to grab this person's waist to prevent them from falling.  
  
This guy definitely had a six pack, broad shoulders, gorgeous eyes, sexy tousled hair…"Tristan?" Rory gasped as she realized that the person holding her was her old enemy…no that too harsh…old friend…no that doesn't sound right either…  
  
"Mary." Tristan whispered having lost complete knowledge of anything that was happening around them. His hand tingled at the touch of her. His heart begins to race at the fact that Rory Gilmore was in his arms. Oh no, something is wrong. Her bewildered eyes slowly harden as the utterance of her previous pet name slips out.  
  
"Some things never change. Tristan, you can let go of me now. I'm sure I'll be able to stand on my own," said Rory with an annoyed look on her face. Definitely enemy. You would think that this unbelievably sexy man standing in from of her would have a mature brain to go with that amazing physique. But 'Mary?' flashbacks of a year of torment came rushing back to her.  
  
Stupid, stupid, stupid!!! Tristan, could you be a bigger jerk? "I meant Rory! Please, let's start over." He does a little spin, looks her in the eye, and gives her a dazzling smile; "Rory Gilmore! What a surprise running into you like this. You look absolutely stunning."  
  
"Ah, the flirtatious Tristan Dugrey. I knew the charisma was still in your blood. I see that military camp has done you well." Rory said boldly with a suggestive smile and her eyes traveling from his god-like abs to his sexy hair. What the hell am I doing? Could I possibly be flirting with Tristan?!  
  
"Did I just hear a compliment from the girl who swore she hated me?" asked Tristan. Holding his breath and unsure of why he boldly asked that question, he looked at her hoping that she would spare his heart.  
  
"Hate is such a strong word." Rory said vaguely. Suddenly reality hits her and she realizes that this little game must end. "I have to get back to my office, it was really nice seeing you again." She said in a hurry.  
  
"Wait!" cried Tristan as he put his hand on her shoulder. "It's been too long Rory, have lunch with me tomorrow, please; to catch up on old times. I'm not the egocentric sixteen years old you have locked in your head anymore. People claim that I can actually carry a conversation. So may I have the honor of having lunch with you tomorrow?"  
  
Looking at his pleading eyes Rory caved in. She did not know why her heart fluttered when he touched her. This day has been too bizarre and all she really wanted to do was go home and take a long soothing bath. It's just lunch anyway, right?  
  
"Great. I'll meet you at Bella Restorante at 12:30." Tristan said and made a grand exit out the door with his head held high and a small smile on his lips.  
  
***********Night—Rory and Dean's Apartment***********  
  
Dean walks into the living room to find Rory lounging on the couch in her PJs reading a book. "Sweety, how was your day?" inquired Dean.  
  
"Fine," Rory said barely glancing up from her book.  
  
"Are you going to bed soon?"  
  
"I'll be there later."  
  
Rory never made it to the bedroom; she slept on the couch. Dean woke up the following morning to find Rory's side of the bed cold and empty. He knew she slept on the couch; this is the third time this month. He slowly got up and made his way to the living room. He took the quilt that was on chair and covered his sleeping angel. She looked peaceful when she slept but a little sad at the same time. It's 4 in the morning and it was just too cruel to wake her up so early. He sits on the chair facing her and begins his silent vigil over her. One day I'll capture your heart, one day…  
  
************New York Times Office**********  
  
"Hold that elevator!!!" yelled Rory as she made her way across the busy lobby. I can't believe I'm going to be late, I've never been late in my life. No, that's a lie; there was that deer incident.  
  
Damn! Doesn't this elevator go any faster?! Frantically checking her watch, 7:45, the meeting started 15 minutes ago! She knew David hates it when people were tardy to meetings especially this meeting. I can almost hear him now, "we have a new editor in chief and it wouldn't seem professional if I have my writers staggering in late on his first day!" Oh, she was really going to get it! Damn, stupid, slow elevator!!!  
  
"My floor! Let me out, move or get trampled on!" cried Rory even though she was a petite 5'4" girl who could still pass for a college freshman. I wonder who's brilliant idea was it to build the meeting room at the very last room in this hall. They deserve an award. Grrr.  
  
Rory rushes through the door and sits down at the nearest empty chair with her eyes downcast wanting to be invisible.  
  
"Rory, I'm glad you made it," said David, "I was afraid that you'll call in sick today. Rory Gilmore I would like you to meet our new editor in chief, Jess Mariano. Jess, I'd like to present our best junior writer, Rory."  
  
Her head snaps up to see a very pale Jess.  
  
"Rory dear, you're starting to look sick, maybe it wasn't such a great idea for you to be here."  
  
She bolts out of her chair, "I'm sorry…" she whispered and runs out the door. Jess politely excuses himself and runs out after her.  
  
A/N: I hope you like the plot so far; it's so hard to juggle three gorgeous guys in Rory's life! Suggestions and support would be greatly appreciated!!! 


	4. Damn you Jess!

A/N: Warning…Heavy drama headed your way!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
*****  
  
"Rory!" cried Jess as he hurried down the corridor. Rory enters the ladies restroom and without giving it a second thought Jess boldly follows her in.  
  
"Rory," Jess said softly as he looked at Rory's tear stained face.  
  
Rory lifts up her eyes and looks directly at Jess. Her body trembling and her hand clenched into a fist, she said in a low cold voice, "Get out of here."  
  
Jess stood frozen, unsure on what to do next. He opens his mouth but the words refuse to form. The deafening silence engulfs them both paralyzing them in this moment of time. Jess continues to stand there with his shoulders rigid with his hands in his pocket. As much as he would like to obey her wishes, he just can't seem to tear his eyes away from her.  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled Rory with anger stinging at every word. All these years of bottled anger seem to explode inside of her. She lunges at Jess and starts to pound her fist into his chest. Wanting to hurt him, wanting to push him away. "I hate you, I hate you…" sobbed Rory.  
  
Jess does not stop her; he doesn't even try to block her. Instead, he tries to pull her into his arms. Rory resists but after a few minutes of struggling, her guard has fallen and she clings to Jess as she sobs on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around her tightly and with the other arm he places his hand on her hair and softly strokes it. He places his cheek on her head and closes his eyes. A single tear glides down his face.  
  
I love you Jess, you have no idea how much I love you, Rory thought. She missed this contact, she missed just being held. Sure she missed the kisses and the conversations, but just being held was the best part of all. She craved his touch, his smell, and his body. She loved the comfort and the security that she felt when his arms wrapped around her like this. Pulling back ever so slightly, she looks up and stares intently at Jess's face.  
  
"I'm engaged," Rory whispers. Her eyes search his face for some sign; anger, sadness, happiness, anything? Instead his face remained expressionless. His tight hold on her slightly loosens and the tear that escaped from him has vanished.  
  
Jess's heart plummets to the ground. His soul cringes at the thought of someone else holding Rory, loving Rory, and worst of all, being with Rory for the rest of her life. He wonders if it's the towering giant who was always lurking in the shadows when they were together, or was it someone new? Someone worthy enough to rule Rory's heart?  
  
"I'm getting married Jess. I'm marrying Dean. Don't you hate me? Don't just stand there, say something!" demanded Rory.  
  
Keeping his eyes blank and his voice steady, Jess says, "Congratulations."  
  
"Damn you Jess! Don't you have a heart? Don't you feel the pain that I caused you or maybe it's happiness? Maybe all this time, the feeling that I have been harboring is not the same feeling that you are feeling." Rory pries herself away from his arms. Suddenly the soothing comfort of being held has turns his touches into fierce electricity.  
  
"You're right, I don't have a heart. I left mine with yours. Rory, I miss you so much it hurts. I know I have no right to say, and this is the worst timing in the world, but I've waited seven years to say this to you again, Rory I lov-…"  
  
"Don't! Please don't finish that sentence." Rory begged with her eyes shut closed and her arms wrapped around herself.  
  
"You're not a bit curious why I left? I set you free Rory; I was not good enough for you. Why didn't you understand that?! You deserve someone better, you deserve Dean."  
  
"But I wanted you." Rory said under her breath. She walks towards Jess and brushes passed him as she made her exit through the door.  
  
***********The next morning***********  
  
"David, here is my resignation," Rory said in a calm professional voice.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with my Rory?" joked David.  
  
"I'll have my things taken out of my office by tomorrow at the latest." Rory said seriously.  
  
"What the hell is the matter with you?!" suddenly realizing that it wasn't a joke and that Rory was dead serious. He looks at her with a baffled expression and could not think of a single thing that could possible upset her so much that she would quite.  
  
"My past finally caught up with me. Please David, don't make this difficult."  
  
"Rory, I can't take this resignation. You have to take it to our new editor- in-chief. Look, he's coming our way," David said and waving to Jess, "Jess, could we have a moment with you?"  
  
"What's this?!" Jess asked with astonishment in his voice, "Rory may I have a word with you in private?" He leads Rory into an empty conference room and closes the door behind him.  
  
"Jess, this is not going to work." Rory said quickly before he had a chance to face her.  
  
"I will not let you quite your job on account of me. Don't be irrational. We don't even have to interact with each other. You can send your stories via email. And what are the chances of us bumping into each other? It's so unlikely since your office is a floor level below mine. As for the meetings, those don't last too long." Jess rambled.  
  
"We can't just avoid each other, there would be too much tension." Rory explained.  
  
"Do you love being a reporter?" Jess inquired.  
  
"Yes." Rory said tentatively.  
  
"Fine, I'll resign."  
  
"Now you're the one being irrational. You can't quite, you were hired yesterday, but I see where you are headed with this. Let's work on some sort of compromise. I'll give this situation a try, just on a temporary basis."  
  
"So are you willing to push our history aside for a while?"  
  
"I've put our history aside for seven years, believe me I can manage."  
  
Offering his hand, "Well Ms. Gilmore, I hope we can carry on and work with a professional manner."  
  
Taking his hand, "Let's give it a try Mr. Mariano."  
  
"As you wish Ms. Gilmore."  
  
Jess opens the door and Rory steps outside. Jess closes the door behind him and takes a moment to look at her. Rory offers him a small smile before heading back to her office. Jess heads to the elevators—opposite of Rory's office.  
  
***********Bella Restorante**********  
  
Tristan checked his watched for the third time since he arrived at the restaurant. He was starting to get a little fidgety. What if she stood him up? Maybe this is a mistake.  
  
When Tristan saw her, his face lit up with a big smile. He continued to stare at her as she made her way towards him. He couldn't help feel jealous as he saw other men check out his beautiful princess. Okay so Rory isn't his princess….yet.  
  
"Tristan!" Rory said as she approached his table. It feels so good to get away from the office. Being with Tristan made her forget Dean; made her forget about work; and best of all, made her forget about Jess.  
  
"Hello Rory, I was begin to think that I was being stood up," said Tristan with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Like that would bother you. All you have to do is smile at that cute blonde at the next table and you would have a replacement for me." Rory said as she sat down on her seat facing Tristan.  
  
"I did not even notice her." Tristan said earnestly.  
  
"And if I actually believed you, that would have been the nicest thing you said to me."  
  
"I'm hurt Mary," joked Tristan as he grabbed his heart in mock pain. "You have no faith in Tristan Dugrey."  
  
"Sir, may I take your order?" interrupted the waiter. They gave their order and resumed their conversation.  
  
"You look lovely Rory." Tristan said with complete sincerity in his voice. He stared at the blushing Rory and wondered how the beautiful girl he once knew and loved could become more beautiful and enchanting as time passed by.  
  
"Tristan, why did you have to say that? Now you've pushed the panic button."  
  
"That's not the only button I'd like to press." Tristan said with a wink. Clearly the honest gentleman-like Tristan has gone back into hibernation.  
  
"You don't believe in borders or lines do you? You were a very messy kid." joked Rory.  
  
"What can I say, crossing the line once in a while creates a more interesting life. Tell me Rory, has your life been interesting without me in your life?" questioned Tristan with a smug smile on his face. He knew he should not be treading water from the past but the past has a way of rearing its ugly head sooner or later; might as well get done with it.  
  
"Tristan, where have you been all my life?! I've been miserable without you," Rory said with heavy sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"Now that I'm in your life, I'm here to stay." Tristan said switching over to the 'Good Tristan' once more. Rory, now that you have grab on to the bait, I'm going to let you squirm for a while. "I have to run Rory, I have a meeting at three but I forgot my papers in my apartment so I have to make a detour. I'm sorry I have to leave so early."  
  
"You haven't finished eating?" Rory exclaimed. Or our conversation! I still don't know what have you been up to for the last 7 years! You can't leave now!  
  
"Let's finish this Wednesday; lunch, same time, same place." Tristan said in a rush as he gathered his stuff and got up from seat.  
  
"I believe I'm free." Rory said casually trying hard not to sound too excited.  
  
"I'll see you then Mary." Tristan said with a grin. His plan worked, he was going on a second lunch date with Rory! So what if their first date was really short, its not the quantity of time that matters. All he knew is that Rory Gilmore was part of his life once again.  
  
  
  
A/N: Next chapter is the hot and steamy part!!! (Evil grin) Tristan, Jess, or Dean? (DEAN?!…ha ha…yea right, never in my Rory/Jess/Tristan world!)  
  
If you hated to drama earlier in the chapter, I promise nothing that dramatic in the future. If you liked it, lets negotiate. 


	5. Late night distractions

Chapter 5  
  
**********Tuesday-the following morning*********  
  
A loud crash woke Rory up from her comfortable bed. She slowly sat up and wondered what was going on outside her bedroom. "Lane, are you okay?" inquired a very groggy Rory who was still trying to get used to the morning sunlight pouring inside her room.  
  
"I just dropped my skillet, but fortunately my omelets are safe and nobody got hurt. You do realize that Dean is probably panicking right now." Lane said lightly as if omelets and soon to be ex-fiance belonged in the same sentence. "You know I love having you over, but you're getting married in a couple of months!"  
  
"I didn't just take off, I left him a note after I had lunch with Tristan," Rory said casually. Stretching her arms in the air and letting out a big yawn, she finally decided to help her friend in the kitchen before Lane sets the apartment on fire.  
  
"You had a lunch date with Tristan?! Mr. I'm-so-sexy Tristan Dugrey?!" shrieked Lane, "Why was I not informed of this last night?"  
  
"Let me recall last night for you, if I remembered correctly you opened the door for me, turned around, walked to your room, closed your door, and not a single word came out of your mouth." Rory said with no malice in her voice and a small smile on her lips. She knew her friend was dead tired since the opening of her vintage record store. She also knew that no matter what day, hour, or situation, her best friend will always be there for her.  
  
"I thought it was a dream, I actually got up to answer the door? Now enough about me, tell me what happened yesterday."  
  
"I'd love to but if I don't leave now, I'll be late for work. I promise to call you from the office! And Lane, thanks."  
  
"You never have to mention it Rory."  
  
**********Coffee House*********  
  
"Jake! How's my favorite person in the whole world?"  
  
"I'm guessing from that question, you want a large cup of coffee to go and another large cup of my famous hazelnut latte to enjoy right here so you can tell me everything that has happened to you since I last saw you."  
  
"Geez, you speak so much so early in the morning! Coffee before story."  
  
Jake places a hot steaming cup of coffee in front of a very sleepy Rory.  
  
"So are you going to sit there and drink your coffee?"  
  
"Isn't that what people do at coffee shops?"  
  
"Not when your life is fascinating, in that case, you have to tell the cute coffee guy everything."  
  
"Well when Chad starts his shift tell him to come over because I have to tell him my story."  
  
"Rory Gilmore, you are a tease. Come on, married life is boring, I need excitement."  
  
"Do you mind tragedy?"  
  
"I live for drama."  
  
**************New York Times-Rory's Office (8:30am)**************  
  
Rory walks in her corner office and realizes that her office looked more like her bedroom minus a bed. How could I possibly have all these stuff in here? She picks up a magazine that is five months outdated and throws it in the trash. Oh well, work before housecleaning. Her desk is the only place where it was neat and tidy. She turns on her computer and 'you have mail' pops up on the corner of her screen. Opening it up it says:  
  
'Good Morning Ms. Rory Gilmore, look in the bottom right drawer. I knew that would bring a smile to your face.'  
  
She quickly opens her drawer and sees a thermo filled with what tasted like Luke's coffee. Rory knew it was Jess who put it in there but how he managed to get the coffee is a total mystery. Pouring out a cupful of the aromatic coffee, she smiled to herself that it might not be so bad to have Jess around. Damn, the coffee is already getting to my brain.  
  
  
  
Several hours and cups of coffee later, Rory finally finishes her cover story about the Galeki scandal. She's about to send her story to the editor when it hits her that Jess is the editor now. She has this silly image of Jess making paper planes and flying them out him window. Somehow this image of him suits him better than a workaholic editor in chief. She stares at the send buttom for a few seconds until finally getting the courage to press it. That wasn't so bad. She sees another message flashing in her mailbox; she opens it up and it says:  
  
'Consciousness: that annoying time between naps. Rory save me! I'm so tired!'  
  
She laughs and sends a quote of her own. Throughout the whole day this friendly exchange of emails has kept the tension between them to a minimum. Rory decides to tackle her biggest assignment to date and she so involved that she doesn't see the people outside her office leave or the sun go down outside her window.  
  
Jess gets out of the elevator to drop off a package in the mailroom and as he was heading back to the elevator he sees that Rory's light is still on. He makes his way down the hallway and peeks into her office. He sees Rory furiously typing on the computer, biting on her pen, and her hair in a messy bun held up with a pencil. Jess should have quietly moved away from the doorway and left her alone but he could not feel ever being so mesmerize by the sight of her. So he cleared his throat and knocked softly on the doorframe.  
  
Rory's head snaps up and the pen drops from her mouth. "What are you doing here?" she said with confusion in her voice.  
  
"I had to drop off a package in the mailroom and I saw your light on. What are you doing here at 11:35 at night?" Jess inquired as he scanned the office where Rory practically lived in.  
  
"I didn't realize it was so late." Rory said sheepishly. "Don't just stand there in the doorway, come in."  
  
"Okay just for a while. What are you typing up?" Jess said as he slowly made his way inside.  
  
"Hopefully something that will change my status of junior writer to a senior status. Would you mind reading it and tell me your honest opinion when your done?"  
  
Jess walks behind her desk and stands behind her chair. He places one of his hands on the desk and the other on top of her chair. He bends down a little to read the screen but in doing so, his face is a few inches away from Rory's face.  
  
Rory stops breathing when she feels the closeness of his face to hers.  
  
Trying hard to concentrate on what he is reading, he finally finishes the article. "This story is really great Rory."  
  
Turning her head she realizes that she is inches away from Jess's face. She whispers thanks before Jess's lips brushes hers, tentatively at first, then finally finding the courage to deepen the kiss. Rory stands up and wraps her arms around his neck. She begins to move her lips against his. Her body shivers at his gentle touch. He puts his arm around her waist, molding her to him. Wanting more, Jess grazes his tongue against her lips, begging for entrance. Rory responds with eagerness and joins him on the exploration.  
  
Rory's heart races with the intensity of the kiss. She's painfully aware that she is falling once again with the boy who captured her heart so many years ago. Wait something feels different, the boy in her arms has grown into a man, his eyes carry a glimmer of wisdom, his touches refined, and his kisses more passionate and meaningful. This is not the same Jess that eagerly kissed her at every opportunity. No, his kisses are slower and more delicate as if he were savoring the lips that were denied from him for so many years.  
  
Jess slowly guides her towards the couch, he stops and looks at her. Her stunning blue eyes looks at him curiously wondering why he stopped.  
  
"You're so beautiful."  
  
He softly lays her down on the couch but he feels Rory tense up.  
  
"Jess….um…Dean and I never..." she couldn't seem to form the sentence.  
  
"You and Dean never? Oh…" Jess said with joy that he couldn't hide from his voice. He lifted Rory's chin and looked deep into her eyes before bringing his mouth on hers. He could feel Rory relax as well as her confidence grow as she hastily tried to unbutton his shirt. Jess could feel Rory's frustration at the tiny little buttons. A small laugh escaped from him into her mouth. Rory replies with a moan and with great determination she manages to be the one on top. A very amused Jess takes this moment to look at Rory. With the last button finished, her hands slowly travel his chest feeling the muscles ripple under her fingertips. She brings her head down to his abs and gives him a trail of feather kiss and makes her way towards his nipple. She hears him gasp as she licked the tip.  
  
Jess could feel his member pulsating in his pants. Her kisses were driving him to the brink of insanity. She can't have all the fun, he rips off her shirt and discards it on the floor. He cupped her breast in his hands and gently massaged them. She arched her back as he leaned forward to kiss and suckle her breast. He pushed against her letting her feel his erection through his pants. She gasped and pushed down against him making him bite down on her breast. He released her breast and grabbed both sides of her face making her look at him.  
  
"I want you inside of me." She breathed against his wanting lips.  
  
Ridding themselves of the clothing that were still left on, Jess guides his swollen cock into her slick entrance. He almost cried out at the feel of her tight warmth enclosing him and her soft moans. Rory began to move on him and he placed his hands on her hips helping her set a speed and rhythm. She began to move faster and harder but he tightened his grip and slowed her motions teasing her as he lifted her so that he's almost slid out. He paused then pulled her hard and fast against him, sliding in deeper than he would have thought possible. Rory was almost out of her mind by this point.  
  
"JESS!!!" She gasped. Her body stiffened and then she let out a soft cry as she quickly climaxed. Wanting to make it last, Jess slows down the pace. He entered again with one, long stroke. Jess moved rhythmically, each time Rory arched to meet him, helping and guiding him deep.  
  
Suddenly there was no control left in either one of them. Jess was lost in the feel of Rory and she knew that she had never experienced anything quite like what she was feeling at this moment. She rode him harder and faster until with a cry she felt her second orgasm overtake her sending waves of electricity rushing through her body.  
  
As she slowed, Jess's hands were on her hips keeping her moving and prolonging her climax. Finally he let out a cry of his own and she felt him convulsing inside of her. His hands came up around her back and she collapsed in a heap on his strong chest, still joined intimately with him.  
  
She fit inside of him so perfectly. He had always known she would. He breathed in her scent, closed his eyes, and reveled in just being with her. Finally being with her. 


	6. Consequences

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
THE FOLLOWING MORNING  
  
  
  
Rory woke up startled to find an arm draped over her waist. She slowly turned to see Jess in a deep slumber snuggled close to her. She shut her eyes and cringed. What have I done, Rory thought. She slowly pried herself from Jess's embrace, quickly dressed, and softly walked out of the room. Outside the building, New York City is just waking up. The city is so alive but Rory never felt so cold and alone.  
  
A little bell rang as she entered a tiny music store in the village called Death to Radio. Lane looked up to see her first customer but found a very pale Rory instead. A look of concern washed over her face.  
  
"What happened?! Are you okay?!" asked a very frantic Lane.  
  
"I slept with Jess." Rory said, her voice barely audible. She wrapped her arms around her body and continued to look at the floor.  
  
"What?!" asked Lane as she came around the counter to hug Rory. "Oh dear, what are we going to do?"  
  
*RING * *RING*  
  
Rory checked her caller ID on her cell phone and Dean's name flashed on the screen. "Lane its Dean, I can't talk to him yet. I don't know what to say!" Rory said then threw the phone on the counter. "Lane, what am I going to do?"  
  
Lane picks up the phone and turns it on. "Dean, hey its Lane. (Pause) No, I don't know where Rory's at. (Pause) Oh, she let me borrow her phone yesterday and she has not yet swung by to pick it up, (Pause) I'm sure she's okay, she's probably at a bookstore and lost track of time. Dean I have to get back to work, bye Dean."  
  
"Thank you" Rory said in a soft voice as if Dean might be able to hear her.  
  
"I'm always here for you. You know what, this is too much excitement for one day and imagine it's only 7 o'clock in the morning. Let's get some coffee." Lane suggested with a small smile. "Three cups of coffee and a danish."  
  
Rory gave her a weak smile.  
  
"Aha, I knew coffee and danish would get a smile out of you."  
  
*********@ The COFFEEHOUSE**********  
  
"My little chiquitas, why do we look so gloomy?" Jake asked as they entered the coffee house. He brought their usual drinks to the table and grabbed a chair for himself. Jake threw Lane a questioning look and Lane mouthed 'I'll tell you later.'  
  
"Jake I don't mean to insult you but do you realize that you spend more time socializing with the customers then coffee making." Lane said trying to bring some sort of conversation to their unbelievably quiet table.  
  
"Socializing creates customer loyalty and in turn demands coffee making." Jake said with a grin. "It's all for the money, and you thought I was doing this through the kindness of my heart." Jake said jokingly.  
  
"I have to tell Dean," Rory said with a newfound courage.  
  
Lane is completely startled to hear this from Rory. She looked at her friend and studied her for a moment. "Are you sure that's the rational thing to do. I mean, you need time to process all of this and you need to practice what to say to him." Lane said trying to convince Rory to slow down a bit.  
  
Rory shook her head vigorously, "I have to tell him now, I can't keep hurting him like this. He needs someone to love him and care for him, I'm not that person and I never will be. I have to go now." Rory said and rose from the table leaving Lane and Jake staring after her with a startled look.  
  
All the way to the apartment Rory ran the little speech she intended to say Dean. It starts out a little like this. 'Dean you know that I truly care for you and love you. I think I'm at a point in my life where you should no longer be with me to catch me every time I fall. Dean, you can't marry me. I'm tired of feeling numb. This is my chance to be Rory Gilmore. Not Dean's fiancé or Emily's granddaughter; just be me for once. I really am sorry Dean.' At this point Rory will make a quiet exit and never look back.  
  
Rory touched the doorknob and wondered if what she was about to do was the right choice. She didn't have time to debate any longer. Taking a deep breath, she opens the door and steps inside.  
  
"I was so worried about you," Dean said relief washing over his face. He rose from the couch and tried to kiss her but Rory backed away.  
  
"What's wrong sweetie?" Dean asked.  
  
"I slept with Jess." Rory blurted out. She searched his face for any signs of emotions but Dean was to stunned. Without a word he walked pass Rory and out the door.  
  
Sinking to the floor sobbing, Rory could not believe the heartache she felt at that moment. She curled herself into a little ball and stayed in that spot wishing she could take back what she said and make all the pain go away. That scene played over and over each time a little different but it always ended with Dean leaving her. This went on until she was too exhausted and fell asleep.  
  
**********@ the office the following day**********  
  
"Gilmore, you should have called in sick." David said as he peeked into her office. "Is that why your secretary practically has your door locked up with bolts and chains?"  
  
"Yes that is exactly why, David I have to get back to work," grumbled Rory. I should have called in sick, what was I thinking when I left the apartment this morning. I look like someone who's been run over twice and I had the audacity to come to work. Oh yeah, now I remember why I'm here, I'm a goddamn workaholic. Great sex, ex-fiance, and a nervous breakdown can't keep me away.  
  
"Rory dear, go home." David said with compassion in his voice. "The Galeki article is amazing and you have no assignments, so leave."  
  
"What are you talking about, I'm not done with the Galeki story." Rory said with confusion.  
  
"Stop being modest, it was wonderful, it was brilliant, shall I continue?" David inquired. "Jess sent it to me this morning and we decided to run it for tomorrow's cover page."  
  
"What?" Rory said with a baffled expression.  
  
"Jess sent it to me completely formatted and ready to go. You really should get some rest. GO HOME RORY."  
  
Rory packed up her things and headed out the door.  
  
"Rory, Mr. Mariano has been trying to reach you all day and he knows you are not busy with anything. I can't keep telling him lame excuses. So far you have gone on three coffee breaks, a really long lunch, and a female emergency." Lisa said from her desk.  
  
"Female emergency? That's the best you could do?" asked Rory with a smile.  
  
Lisa gave her a stern look, "Rory, I refuse to get in the middle of this. Whatever is going on between you and our new editor-in-chief, I refuse to be part of it. I was hired to be your secretary, not your caller id."  
  
"Well you can stop lying for today because if anyone calls you can tell them I'm gone for the day and that's the truth."  
  
Rory walked out the main entrance and let out a sigh of relief. She made it through a day of work without bumping into Jess. Now if only she could convince Lisa to continue this charade a little longer, maybe she could avoid Jess a little longer. Glancing at the clock, a quarter after two; why does it feel like I forgot to do something, Rory thought. OH! I was supposed to meet Tristan for lunch! Rory frantically hailed a cab and miraculously made it to the restaurant in fifteen minutes. As she was hurrying through the front door someone trying to leave blocked her path.  
  
"Excuse me," Rory said hurriedly.  
  
"What's your rush Mary, I'm still here." Tristan said with laughter in his voice. He looked at an out-of-breath-rosy-cheek Rory that stood in front of him. My god, why are you so beautiful Rory Gilmore.  
  
"You waited half an hour? I never pictured you as the waiting type." Rory said as she tried to smooth out her clothes and regain her composure.  
  
"Well, I never pictured you as the tardy type. Besides, the martinis kept me company."  
  
"That explains that silly grin on your face. Tristan Dugrey, its two thirty in the afternoon, it's a little too early for happy hour."  
  
Mary if you only knew that this silly grin was meant for you. The damn alcohol was to keep me from panicking. I was this close to leaving. "Are you hungry?" Tristan asked.  
  
"I just realized that I haven't eaten since yesterday or was it the day before that?!" Rory said with a laugh. How do you manage to look so perfect every time I see you. That reminds me, I probably look like shit. Oh well, its not like I'm trying to impress you, err I mean anyone.  
  
The maitre d lead them to a table next to the window. Rory sat facing the door and Tristan took his place across from her. Tristan gave the waiter their orders when an unexpected surprise entered the restaurant. 


	7. R & R

Chapter 7  
  
R & R  
  
"Oh my God, what are you doing in New York?!" Rory exclaimed as she rose from her seat and started to make her way towards the entrance of the restaurant.  
  
"Rory Gilmore! I've missed you so much. Guessing from the two guys checking you out, I see you still have that innocent beauty thing happening for you. I was planning to call you tonight when I get back to my hotel," said a tiny blonde.  
  
"Sure you were, its been too long Paris!" said an overjoyed Rory. Finally she realizes that Tristan is staring at them with his mouth agape. Rory laughed at the sight of seeing Tristan Dugrey looking completely bewildered. "Paris, you remember our most notorious Chiltonian, Tristan Dugrey." Rory said as soon as Paris and her were close enough to the table.  
  
Paris smiled, "How could I forget! I may have had a small crush on you back in the day. But then again you were such a prick."  
  
Tristan began to relax. This was his territory, "Paris, you had a crush on me?! Well, I guess I really did rule the heart of every female in Chilton." Tristan said with a smirk.  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Rory said.  
  
"Tristan, you just proved it, you are still a prick." Paris said with an amused smile. "Rory, I just saw my business associates walk in. I promise to call you tonight. And Rory, I win that bet we made in college, I told you that you were going to end up with Tristan." Paris said before she rose from the table to meet her clients.  
  
"Wait." Rory said trying to explain.  
  
"No." Tristan said the same time Rory started her sentence.  
  
"Wow, can my life become any more complicated???" Rory asked out loud. "Tristan, I just realized that having lunch with you is a mistake. My life right now is too chaotic. I thought lunch with you would make me forget some of my troubles but.Tristan, I can't do this right now."  
  
"Rory what's wrong? If you are afraid that I might make a move on you or that these lunches are for other purposes besides a purely platonic meeting; Rory, I offered my friendship to you and that is what I want to give to you." Tristan explained. "I would be lying if I told you that I didn't care about you but you know that I would never say anything or do anything to ruin this amazing new beginning for us!"  
  
"Tristan, that's just it. Everything is amazing and I would be lying if I said didn't I have feelings for you either but there is no way I will let you into my life when everything that has been so stable is now falling apart. I'm so sorry Tristan." Rory said. She slowly rose from her chair and walked out of the restaurant without looking back.  
  
*******Evening at Lane's Apartment********  
  
*ring* *ring*  
  
"Rory Gilmore," Rory answered.  
  
"Hey, it's Paris. So why didn't you tell me that you dumped Dean for Tristan?" asked Paris.  
  
"Wow, you still get right to the point. ::sigh:: Today I find out that I may have feelings for Tristan, yesterday I ended my engagement with Dean, oh and the day before that I had amazing sex with Jess. Yup, that basically wraps up my-so-called life." Rory said with anguish.  
  
"Great sex with Jess," Paris began, "Even when your life has turned upside side you still manage to throw great sex into the equation."  
  
"PARIS I do not need this right now!" Rory exclaimed. "All I want to do is erase Jess from my memory, hope Dean finds the perfect girl, and Tristan.I don't about Tristan."  
  
"Whether you'll take my advice or not, please don't shut out what I am about to say. You are a strong independent woman who never had her moment to shine. You were always Emily's granddaughter from Harvard or Dean's wonderful girlfriend but never Rory Gilmore, just Rory Gilmore. Look, you need to get out there in the world and start fresh. Take a vacation, drop the men in your life, and have a little fun for once." Paris said.  
  
"Thanks Paris. I hate to admit it but a vacation doesn't sound so bad. A couple of weeks lying on perfect white sand with a novel and a strawberry daiquiri sounds like heaven."  
  
Later that evening Rory sent an email to her boss informing him that she would take two weeks off for a vacation. When the email was sent, she booked her flight and hotel reservations. Just image, Rory thought, tomorrow I will be on a plane on my way to the Bahamas. 


	8. Dad

THE AWAKENING  
  
Chapter 8: Dad  
  
  
  
A/N: I decided not to include details of Rory's vacation. I also decided to fast forward the story to get the drama part of the story. So the following is set a couple of weeks after her vacation. Jess realizes that Rory needs her space and he does his best to avoid her. Rory on the other hand is slowly trying to piece her life back together.  
  
*******At Lane's Apartment*******  
  
"Rory are you okay?" Lane asked through the bathroom door. "Sweetie I'm really worried about you, I think it's time we go to the hospital."  
  
"Lane," Rory began as she stepped out of the bathroom, "We don't need to because I already have. Lane, I'm pregnant."  
  
"Is Dean the father?" asked Lane, "Wait, oh my god! Jess is the father!"  
  
"Yes, Jess is the father." Rory said softly.  
  
"So when are you going to tell him?!" inquired Lane.  
  
"I don't know. ::sigh:: We've been avoiding each other for so long that this kind of news is just too intense. And what am I going to say, 'Hey remember that night when we had sex and then I walked out on you and ignored you, yeah well, I'm carrying your kid. Yup, you're going to be a dad." Rory said gloomily.  
  
Lane pulled her friend into a tight embrace, "Rory, he has a right to know. And remember I'll be here to help you with anything."  
  
*************At the Office************  
  
The elevator door opened and Rory stepped inside. She felt calm and was prepared to tell Jess the news.  
  
"Hold the elevator!" yelled a familiar voice.  
  
Rory pressed the open button and Jess quickly stepped inside.  
  
"I didn't realize that you were in here, I'll take the next one." Jess said preparing to leave.  
  
Rory grabs his arm, "That's not necessary. I need to talk to you anyways."  
  
Jess turns to Rory with a serious look on his face. "Good because I need to tell you something very important." Almost as if they could read each others mind, they both reach for the stop button. They rewarded each other with a bashful smile.  
  
"Rory, I've been wanting to tell you something for the longest time," Jess began.  
  
"Jess, what I have to say may change our lives forever," Rory said. Jess placed his finger on her lips.  
  
"Rory, I've been practicing what I'm about to say for the last two weeks so please let me get it all out," Jess said and he took his hands and cupped her lovely face, "I was offered a job at the London Tribune and I took their offer. I'm leaving tomorrow and I have a contract with them for the next two years. I wanted to tell you this because I caused you heartache long ago and I succeeded in doing it again. I am so sorry. Rory I love you with all of my being now and forever. I left without saying goodbye last time, I won't let it happen this time."  
  
Rory is sobbing softly unable to hold back the tears, "Jess."  
  
"Shhh," Jess kissed her forehead and pulled her into his arms. "Goodbye," Jess said softly in her ear. He released the stop button and the elevator started to rise again. He pulls slightly back and captures her lips. He gives her a final passionate kiss before stepping out of the elevator. The door closes and Rory is left alone.  
  
"Jess, we're going to have a baby," Rory whispered.  
  
*********Six months later***********  
  
"Rory Gilmore, will you marry me?"  
  
"You know my answer!" Rory said with a smile.  
  
  
  
A/N: I realize this chapter is unbelievably short with a horrible cliffhanger. Please don't kill me!!!! The finale soon to come! 


	9. Marriage

CHAPTER 9  
  
  
  
SIX MONTHS LATER  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rory Gilmore, will you marry me?"  
  
"You know my answer." Rory said with a smile. "Tris, we talked about this already."  
  
"Hey a guy has to try right?" Tristan said as he placed the little black box into his pocket. He looked across the dining room table at a very pregnant yet very beautiful Rory Gilmore. He knew that he could not love anyone else.  
  
"Tris, thank you," Rory said softly.  
  
Tristan looks at her with mild confusion, "For the marriage proposal that you turned down?"  
  
"No," Rory began and she takes his hand and intertwined their fingers together. "Thank you for taking care of me. Being with a grumpy pregnant woman for the past six months was probably hell. Where do you get that kind of patience?"  
  
Tristan smiled at her, "Because I love you." Tristan said sadly.  
  
"Tris.." Rory began.  
  
"I know I'm not suppose to say that, but it is the complete truth of how I feel about you. Rory, promise me that you will never shut me out of your life. If I can't be your husband, please let me be your best friend." Tristan pleaded.  
  
Rory smiled, "Lane will have a fit when she hears this but we can work something out," Rory teased.  
  
"Seriously, I need to know my place in your world. What if Jess or Dean or some other guy walks into your life, where do I belong?"  
  
"In my heart forever." Rory said seriously. "Tris, you have been so good to me and I don't want to lose you either. You will always have a place in my heart and in my life."  
  
"Then marry me Rory."  
  
"My heart has been broken so many times I don't think I can love you like that. It's not fair for you."  
  
"Fair?! So when Jess decides to pop up in your life again, I'm suppose to step back? Is that fair?!"  
  
"I can't deny Jess's rights to see his daughter but he doesn't control my heart."  
  
"Yes he does. It's easy to say when he's a million miles away but he does Rory and he always will."  
  
"My heart and mind has been through so much that I don't know anything anymore. Actually there is one thing that I'm certain about. My mother raised me on her own and I turned out alright. I want to do the same with my daughter. I will love her, teach her, and protect her. Maybe she'll be the one to get the love and relationship thing figured out. The third time's a charm, right? I've even decided to continue the Gilmore tradition, I want to name her Lorelia. Lorelia Emily Gilmore."  
  
Tristan sighed, "You're crazy Mary, completely crazy."  
  
"I know." Rory simply said.  
  
Tristan leans over the table and kisses her forehead. "I'm here now and this is where I'm going to stay."  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
